


Would you meet me halfway?

by howsthismylife



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, M/M, OMFG why did I write this?, Peter dies, Sad Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character death. This is the first time someone requested a prompt as sad as this and to be honest I didn’t know how I will start but hopefully you guys like it. Oh and I cried writing this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you meet me halfway?

There was chaos in downtown Manhattan on one of the rooftop of a building. Crowds are gathering within the perimeter looking up to witness the action happening. It was the Green Goblin and he was fighting with Spiderman. The hero had already been hit by the goblins bombs and is now in bad condition. He’s only mentally forcing himself to fight trying to dodge more of the goblins knives and bombs. Bruises all over the hero’s body his suit already torn and his mask already gone.

            “It’s over little spider” the goblin grinned. The villain is already in bad shape but not as bad as our hero.

            At his current state, Spiderman can’t seem to bring himself to utter a word. He was panting but Peter wouldn’t let himself to lose let alone die. He gathered all his strength to launch another attack. He propelled himself forward straight to his opponent clutching his fists as tight as he could. Spiderman had managed to land a punch on Green Goblin’s face and as he launch backwards Spiderman shot his web grabbing the goblin and slamming him to the concrete wall.

            The hero dropped to the floor panting and almost out of breath. He noticed his opponent stuck on the wall and he sees that the goblin had been stabbed by a loose pipe.

            “Finally over” Peter sighed deeply and he flinched when he felt something on his abdomen. He ran his hands down his chest and he felt a blade had impaled in him. Seems like the goblin had managed to stab him right after he punched him “Oh great” he whispers as he coughs blood.

            Things are not looking good for the young hero. He was lying on the ground with a blade stuck on his abdomen, burns, scratches and bruises all over his body. Spiderman clearly knew that he could die in a matter of minutes by loss of blood. He tried moving his arms but he just couldn’t. It looks like he had to be rescued fast or die.

            “PETER!” Spiderman coughs some more when he heard a familiar voice shouts his name. The voice that used to annoy him everyday seems to be music to his ears now. Wade was in his deadpool suit as he hurries to where his boyfriend was lying. Deadpool saw the lifeless body of the Green Goblin and then he turned into Peter.

            Wade took off his mask and carefully lifts up Peter wary not to trigger anymore ruckus. Peter was about to say something but Wade stopped him pressing a finger on his bloody lips. “Shhhh” he says. The mercenary could not stand what he sees. It’s true that he kills for a living and an image of someone dying does not bother him but this time it seems to put Wade on a different situation. There was a tight knot on his stomach and his eyes beginning to tear.

            Wade had managed to take off the blade that was piercing him and more blood squirted out of the wound. Peter flinched from the pain and coughs. Wade could not take this, seeing his boyfriend suffering, looking at his almost lifeless eyes. He slaps Peter on the cheek when the blonde notice Peter dozing off. “No—No Pete stay with me. Don’t close your eyes!” Wade screamed, water filling his blue eyes.

           

Peter smiled at him weakly. His vision all a blur but he knows perfectly who’s holding him. ‘This is it huh’ he thought to himself. As much as Peter wanted to fight he just can’t, his eyes feeling much heavier now. Peter’s breathing started slowing down as he looks at Wade, forcing himself to smile. Peter’s body already felt numb; he already can’t feel his legs and hands.

“I LOVE YOU” he mouthed to Wade hoping he understood and with that Peter’s eyes dilated completely, his head falling back on Wade’s arms, his whole body relaxing, life leaving its temple. The first rain drop landed on Peter’s forehead. “No” Wade whispers with great fear in his voice, tears falling down his eyes. He knew life had already left his partners body. Wade screamed at the top of his lungs, the rain pouring down hard lamenting with the man who lost his other half. He held Peter tightly rocking him back and forth. Wade’s tears kept falling but that’s the last of his concern.

People are starting to disperse when the rain started pouring hard. It was almost midnight and most people had gone home.

The next morning after Steve and Tony learnt that their son is dead they decided to proceed with the burial immediately. It was hard for both men to accept that their son is already gone. They didn’t blame Wade on it because they knew from the news that Peter was after the Green Goblin. They thought that Peter could handle it but they were wrong. They were pointing themselves for the loss of their beloved son so much as Wade was pointing to himself for not watching over Peter.

The ceremony was simple. Not a lot of people were notified only the close ones. The whole avengers were present all wearing black. They said their final goodbyes and the caretakers started to lower Peter’s casket. Steve and Tony were weeping but they stood firmly proud of their son for being a hero. The whole cast could not take the bitter moment and started to let their emotions out.

Wade was invited on the ceremony. He was wearing an all black tux holding a piece of white rose on his hands. As the casket lowers tears started to fall and he threw the rose to the coffin. Peter had done so many things for Wade this couple of years they’ve been together. He had managed to break down every single wall that Wade tried to put up. Peter had managed to turn the mercenary’s cold heart into something wonderful. He is the first person to really accept Wade on who he is and it will always be treasured by him. If Wade could just give up his immortality in exchange of Peter’s life he would do so but it’s not possible. He had been hurt bad physically and to be honest he didn’t thought he would be able to be hurt beyond that. He never really cared for people until Peter came to his life and changed that.

“Goodbye Pete” Wade silently uttered.

Wade was thankful for so many things, so many wonderful things that Peter had shared with him. He may always annoy Peter but that’s just the way Wade shows his affection and both of them knows that. He was thrilled of having someone wake up beside him, cook for him, make him laugh, make love to him and now it’s all over. Still, Wade could not believe this is all happening.

“Hey.” Wade jerked when someone pats him on his shoulders. It was Steve “It’s time to leave”

He didn’t realize it but he was staring blankly on the ground for hours now, most people have already left. He noticed the ground was firmly flattened and he knew his partner—Peter—was buried there. “We saw this on Peter’s room, thought we might give it to you” Steve said handing him a book. Wade accepts it and Steve and Tony went off.

This is the first time Wade sees this book. It was unfamiliar. He opens it and noticed that it wasn’t a book but a photo album. Peter had been keeping pictures of them from all their trips and silly moments together. It was a childish thing to do but Wade didn’t care. His eyes began to pour again as he flips through the page seeing his picture wearing Peter’s Spiderman costume. He smiled brokenly and flipped until the last page and he noticed a short note at the end. It was crumpled and looked old and then he remembers. It was the first note that Wade had given to Peter the day he confessed to him.

“Need to talk to you about something. Meet me in the field after class.”

He was keeping it all the time. . .

-Fin-


End file.
